fake marry me?
by kimco
Summary: Enjolras mother is in town and he may have accidentally told his mother he was married eventual eponine\enjolras
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Eponine until she got a call from Grantaire. " Hello?"

" Hey Ep! It's Taire btw! Um, do you mind stopping by Enjys house. He's kind of having a nervous breakdown."

Eponines eyes widened "Wait what?"

" See you in a min! Hurry." And then Grant hung up the phone.

Two minutes later she arrived at Enjolras and Grantaires flat.

" Oh hey Ep! Thanks for coming. Enjolras is under his bed." Eponine raved an eyebrow and walked into his bedroom. He was curled up under the bed chanting "Oh god, oh god, oh god," Eponine walked over to the side of the bed slowly and looked under the bed to see Enjolras.

" What's up Enjy?"

" Check my mobile voice messages." Was all he said before continuing to chant " Oh god, oh god,"

Eponine pressed the play on his voice messages and it said:

"HEY ENJOLRAS! IT'S YOUR MOTHER! JUST CALLING TO SAY THAT I AM COMING TO STAY AT YOUR HOUSE FOR THE WEEKEND! OH AND BY THE WAY, YOU BETTER BRING THAT WIFE YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT, I REALY WANT TO MEET HER! CHOW!"

Then the messages ended. " You told you're mother you're married?" Eponine questioned. Enjolras then did a noise that was between a wail and a cry and a scream.

"I had to get her off my back ok!" Eponine burst out laughing.

" So what you gonna do?" asked Grantaire, "It's not like you can get married like right now." Suddenly Enjolras jumped up from underneath the bed,

" I GOT IT!" he yelled, " Eponine, be my wife!" Eponines eyes widened.

" WHAT?!"

" Just till my mum leaves. Please!" he knelt on his knees and put his hands together, "I'm begging you!"

Eponine sighed, " The things I do for you."

You're thoughts? Should I continue? I promise the next chapter will be long if you guys like it :)

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I had trouble with this because I was trying to make it as funny as the last chap so sorry if it's crap

-kimi

p.s. thanks for the nice comments. It makes me write more!

And yes, I'm still stuck in camp L

Next day.

" So Ep, you're name is Anna Julian. You have a degree in astrophysics, you like days at the beach and you used to be a dancer." Eponine rolled her eyes. The bell rang. It was Enjolras mum. What was she going to think? Would she even buy it?

Enjolras went to open the door and greet his mother. " Hey mum."

" OH MY GOSH LOOK IT'S MY LITTLE BABY ENJY HOW ARE YOU!?" Enjolras just sighed.

" Don't have to shout mum I'm right here."

" GIVE YOU'RE MUMA A KISS!" Enjolras struggled away from his mothers' lips of death.

" Mum stop it."

" OH MY GOSH AND THAT MUST BE YOUR BEAUTIFUL WIFE ANNA! HOW ARE YOU DARLING!"

Eponine froze, " Um, hey Mrs. Julian. And yes I'm Anna."

" CALL ME LILY DARLING!"

Lily pushed passed Enjolras and drew Eponine into a big hug. For a tiny woman, she had a lot of muscle.

" SO, ANNA TELL ME ABOUT YOURSELF I WANA SEE WEATHER YOU'RE A BITCH OR NOT."

"Mum!" Enjolras shouted, "You can't go round telling every girl I date weather you think there a bitch or not. Remember what happened to Lola?"

Eponines eyes widened. " OH YEAH! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS TO BITCHY GIRLS!"

" Um, well Lily I can ashore you, I'm not a bitch."

" I beg to differ," Enjolras said under his breath, making Eponine ' accidentally' step on his toes.

" SO ENJY YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD KIDS! I WANNA MEET THEM." Enjolras eyes widened, he had totally forgotten about that part.

"What!?" screamed Eponine, Enjolras shook his head at her.

" Um, there at school mum."

" OH WELL I'LL COME FOR DINNER FOR A FAMILY MEETING SHALL I?"

" Actually mum-"

" SHUSH!"

"But-"

" NO"

"Mum-"

" SHUT IT!

Xxxxxx

Once Enjolras mum had left, Eponine went ballistic.

"You told you're mum you have a KID!"

"Real sorry." Eponine sighed

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

" We can get Gavroche to be one of the kids"

Eponines eyes widened even more, "ONE OF THE KIDS?"

Enjolras stepped away slowly, " Out of three."

Eponine glared " I WILL MURDER YOU!"

Xxxxxxx

Later at the café

" AHAHA! That's so funny!" Grantaire was rolling around on the floor now

" It's not that funny." Enjolras protested. " Now will you help me or not?"

Grantaire slowly recovered from his laughing fit and stood up strait. " Ok, ok but don't you think I'm a bit old to be your son?"

" I could just say I had a teen pregnancy." Eponine suggested.

" Oh, boy." Enjolras put his face in his hands.

Xxxxxxxx

Later that day at around eight pm

"Grantaire what the fuck are you wearing?" He was wearing a shirt that said 'f**k off, ripped jeans, a gold chain and baseball cap. " I said come dressed like a teenager not like a guy trying to get beat up by a teenager."

Grantaire looked down at his clothes. " I quite like this style thank you very much. Eponine liked it as well."

Eponine then appeared round the corner next to Grantaire. Enjolras eyes widened when he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful blue, sleeveless dress, sparkly high heel shoes and had her hair in a neat bun.

" Wow,"

"I know right how hot does she look!" Grantaire spud Eponine.

" Gav still isn't changed yet. He refuses to wear a tux." Enjolras rolled his eyes.

Ok so next chapter will be at the dinner, chapter after that a little dramas gonna go down! Hope this wasn't an epic fail

-kimi. P.s. I love commentsJ


End file.
